


What the...? Exandria!

by RennissanceBlade



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Pining, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennissanceBlade/pseuds/RennissanceBlade
Summary: Recently, I've gotten into Critical Role. It's awesome. So, I thought I would write a self-insert/ x reader for self indulgment purposes. This is a Caleb x reader/oc, but there is definitely bonding between the team...
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caleb Widogast/Reader, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), The Mighty Nein & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	What the...? Exandria!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Critical Role... And honestly, I have not watched all the episodes. So DO NOT blame me if something is not canonically correct. I'm trying here, okay? I just... *small sigh break* I'm sorry for the rant here, but I needed to get it out because people have been rather mean when it comes to my works not being canonically correct. (Though... It's no one on here.) Thanks for taking the time to read this rant!

Waking up on my birthday couldn't have been more difficult. All I wanted to do was fall back asleep and not have that stupid pain that came with my ribs slipping out of place during the night. Again. But, you know, that didn't happen. At least my hair wasn't tangled. That's one wish that came true. But, you know what? It's a new day, a new week, everything is going to turn out fine.

But, of course, I had to jinx myself.

Stumbling out of bed, I put my glasses on with practiced ease and shuffle to the bathroom to brush my hair. Why did my sixteenth birthday have to fall on a school day?! I question to myself, numbly brushing out the few tangles in my annoying hair and then braiding it as quickly as I dare. Once that is done, I stumble through the rest of my routine, getting a few 'Happy birthday's as I go along from the family members that are currently home. Breakfast is eaten quickly, and I am out the door just as the clock reads 7:30.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I buckle myself into the car just as we pull out of the garage. "Thanks, mom." I say softly, checking to make sure I have everything for my classes and other activities. 

"No problem, cupcake." She replies, focusing on the drive to my school. We chatted a little, about stuff like how there was _still_ no snow, even though it was the middle of winter, and how the current president would react once he was forced out of the office with the incoming president's swearing in.


End file.
